


Only You

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Free! Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Come play, Dirty Talk, Dom Tachibana Makoto, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Possessiveness on both sides, Spanking, Sub Nanase Haruka, hot dogging, implied creampie, implied fisting, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Haru was the only one who ever got to see Makoto in this way.Strong, capable Makoto; excellent coach, doting big brother, loving friend reduced to an aggressive, dirty-mouthed pervert.Kinktober Day 20: Dirty Talk/Hot-Dogging





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Haru was the only one who ever got to see Makoto in this way.

Strong, capable Makoto; excellent coach, doting big brother, loving friend reduced to an aggressive, dirty-mouthed pervert.

Makoto currently had him pressed tightly against the hallway of their shared apartment; they had only just got in the door, Makoto having met him from class, and they hadn’t made it any further than kicking off their shoes at the entrance, before Makoto had tugged him into a kiss. Haru never really knew what set him off, what made Makoto crave this kind of intimacy out of the blue like this. Because it wasn’t always like this; Makoto was gentle with him sometimes; held his hand and kissed him gently. He would seduce Haru with sweet bashful smiles and lingering touches, softly moulding their bodies together and taking Haru with the kind of reverence normally saved for a God. Haru loved it.

Haru loved all sex with Makoto, loved to feel that broad, rugged body move above or beneath him, to feel Makoto making love to him slowly and tenderly or fucking him like a cheap hooker, loved it long and sweet or quick and dirty; as long as he was being overwhelmed with Makoto, he loved it. But there was a special place in his heart and body for this part of Makoto, a weird sort of possessive place where Haru hoarded all of the parts of Makoto that only he got to see. And though no one else got to see the making love part either, it was expected. He was sure that anyone who dared to look at them and think about their sex life imagined the slow, soft, loving stuff. He was sure no one ever imagined this.

Makoto moved from the aggressive, unrelenting kiss he’d shoved Haru into, and instead was manhandling Haru over to the back of the sofa in the living room and bending him over to lean on it. Then he was yanking down Haru’s jeans and boxers without preamble to bare his ass to the cool air of the evening. He spanked it, making Haru thrust into the sofa in front of him, loving the sting of it, the heat blossoming from Makoto’s hand on his skin, and the murmurs from Makoto’s lips telling him how perfect his ass was.

Haru heard Makoto unzip himself and then he felt Makoto’s big, wet cock slide between his ass cheeks, making lewd slick noises as he thrusted up against him, and all Haru could do was lean there and moan, hypnotised by the pure filth spilling over Makoto’s lips as he used Haru’s ass to pleasure himself.

‘You feel so good Haru, your ass is so nice and hot around my cock.’ And Makoto paused to press slightly against his hole, only able to push in slightly from the precum of his own cock, Haru not stretched or lubed yet. ‘I know you want it in here, you want me to pound into your tight little hole until you’re screaming like a proper cock slut. But you feel so good like this, Haru, I think I’m just going to use you like this, is that ok baby?’

Haru just keened in response, feeling so wanton and slutty as he pushed back against the pressure at his rim, wanting Makoto to take him and ravish him, but at the same time just so turned on at the thought of Makoto using his body to get off, paying no attention to Haru’s needs. Haru just wanted to please Makoto, to thank him for all he does for Haru daily, to be of use, to be his toy, to make him lose all control in the way that only Haru’s body could do for him. And Haru was so proud of being able to reduce Makoto to this. He’d been told he was special all of his life for his swimming skills, his art, his cooking, his looks… but he’d honestly never felt worthier as a person than when Makoto’s attention was completely focused on him.

‘But when I’m done, Haru...’ Makoto broke off teasingly and Haru groaned and pushed back against him again, but the pressure was gone from his hole, instead Makoto was back to pushing his slick cock between his ass cheeks, pushing them together and gripping them so hard, there would be bruises later. ‘I’m going to come all over your slutty hole, and I’m going to finger you open with it, slowly stretching you out, adding finger by finger until I can fit my whole hand in there, until you’re begging me for it. Yeah, I’m going to make you all wide and gaping, and then I’m going to finger you until you come; play with your prostate until you’re shooting all over yourself.’

Haru moaned, pushing his hips back as much as he could, as Makoto started thrusting harder and wetter against him, grip still harsh and unyielding, and Haru was starting to feel drunk. Drunk from the words Makoto was whispering to him, sweet, sweet words of fantasies that Haru never would have imagined could have come from his best friend’s mind until he experienced them first-hand. But they did, and they were all his. He was the muse to Makoto’s dirtiest thoughts, ideas so filthy that Haru was hazy with lust, just wanting all Makoto could give him. He wanted it all, every little piece that Makoto could give, Haru wanted to take inside himself and lock away for his eyes only. Makoto’s voice became rougher and more breathless as Haru felt his movements become just a little bit more unsteady; felt Makoto’s sweat drip down onto his back as he neared his end, and Haru moaned again, recalling what it felt like to be covered in Makoto’s come, craving it again.

‘And when you’re laying there so sensitive from your orgasm, desperate to rest, that’s when I’m going to fuck you, all wet and open from my come, I’ll fuck your slutty hole, I’ll pound it like the whore you are for me, like a sex toy. I’ll fuck you until you’re red and raw and screaming for mercy, but I won’t stop until I’m satisfied, until I’ve shot my load into your body over and over again, all night long, until you’re so full of come you can barely move, do you want that Haru?’

‘Yes, Makoto!’ Haru called out and he did, he wanted it so bad. His cock was so hard from being used in this way, with no attention to his dick or prostate and he needed the release, he needed to be used over and over again too.

‘Yeah, of course you do, my pretty little cumslut. You love the feel of my come dripping out of you, slipping out of your hole, down your thighs, letting everyone know you’re mine. And I love watching it too, knowing that I own you like this. I might even film it, so I have proof, proof that it’s my come dripping out of that hole, proof that you’re mine.’ And on the last word, he came, spilling his load all over Haru’s back and hole, making Haru groan at the hot wetness shooting over his cool skin.

And almost as soon as it was done, Makoto was pulling him into a fierce kiss, his hand reaching down to Haru’s cock to stroke it the way Haru liked it, because he knew his body so intimately as this point it was second nature.

And Haru loved it when Makoto let loose and was rough and aggressive and dirty with him because he loved that he was the only one to see him that way. He loved it when Makoto acted like this, because of the way it made Haru act; submissive and pliant and vulnerable, giving himself completely over to Makoto. And Haru loved it because as much as he loved being the only one to see this side of Makoto; Haru loved that Makoto was the only one to see this side of himself more.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
